


That Time of Month

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: (somewhat), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angsty Wedge Antilles, Asexual Character, Asexual Wedge Antilles, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sex Talk, Werewolves, yes I stole 'feeling wolfy' from BHUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Asexual Wedge is uncomfortable with the things the cycle of being a werewolf does to his feelings.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles & Tycho Celchu
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	That Time of Month

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808254) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "animal transformation." Set in the same verse as "The Last Minute."

Wedge is standing in front of the widow staring outside when Tycho comes into their dorm room. "Wes wanted to double-check that we're coming to the cabin with the rest of the wolves tonight," he says as he sets his book bag on his desk. "We still are, right?"

Tycho turns to hear his partner's response, frowning when he sees the way Wedge's fingers are twisting together in front of him. He's still looking off into space, scarcely having acknowledged his partner's presence.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Wedge bites his lip as he glances over. "Yeah, mostly, it's just..."

It's then Tycho notices the slight flush on his cheeks, the way his breathing is slightly faster than normal, and frowns. "Your libido acting up again?" he asks gently.

Wedge flinches at the word, fingers tightening against themselves, and it's the only answer Tycho needs.

It's a normal reaction of a werewolf's body as the change approaches. Wes is constantly teasing Hobbie about, referring to it as "feeling wolfy." It's not a problem for the two of them. Even if their partnership doesn't involve romance, they have no problem having sex with each other to deal with that little problem - or at other times.

For Tycho and Wedge, things are different. Their queerplatonic relationship doesn't involve sex with each other. While Tycho is on the aromantic spectrum, he's allosexual and thus used to those feelings in himself and has no problem with them. Wedge, however, is asexual with a nearly nonexistent libido. On the rare occasion those feelings strike, they always make him uncomfortable. And especially now, he feels like they're being forced on him.

Wedge turns away, hands clenched into fists dropping to his sides. "I just hate it."

"I know you do." Tycho considers for a moment, then ventures, "Can I hug you? Or would that be too much right now?”

Wedge thinks it over, then says without looking, “That would be nice.”

Tycho walks over to him, gently folding his arms around his partner and guiding Wedge back against his chest. "This doesn't change anything about you," he murmurs. "It's just hormones. You're as ace as you ever were, even now. You're still you. You don't have to do anything about this. And if you do want to, if it's making you that uncomfortable physically, I can give you privacy."

Wedge relaxes again him as much as he can, sighing loudly. "I don't. I just have to ride it out." He shades his head in frustration. "I know it's pointless, but I wish I didn't have to. Why do I get this side effect and you don't, when you wouldn't care?”

"I'd trade with you in a second," Tycho assures him.

"I know. And I know all this stuff, I do, but I'm glad you're here to remind me. I'm glad you're here for me, Tycho."

"You're my partner, and I love you," Tycho tells him. "No matter what. I'm happy to support you always."

They stand there together for long moments, Tycho willing safety and calm to his partner through the shelter of his arms. He truly would give anything to take this conflict away from Wedge; he deserves only good things in his life.

"We are still going, right?" Wedge murmurs after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"To Wes's cabin." Wedge turns in Tycho's arms and gives him a small smile. "It'll feel good to run. Another way to work off this tension. And then it'll be over for another month."

"I'll race you to the lake," Tycho promises. "And then we'll do laps."

"That sounds nice."

"Now if only I could get you to run when we're not wolves," Tycho teases.

That pulls a chuckle out of Wedge. "No thanks."

Tycho smiles fondly and kisses his forehead. "It's not wrong for this to bother you, but try not to fixate on it, okay? If you need to talk about it more, I'm here, but I don't want you to upset yourself any more than you need to. Only a few more hours till we change. Let's get packed."

Wedge nods, smiling bravely, and Tycho finally lets him go in favor of finding a duffle bag and beginning to throw what they'll need in the morning into it.


End file.
